Crossing Waters
by coolgamer
Summary: Sora is the prince of radiant gardens. though he hates the royal life and runs away. He bumps into a crew member of The Tartarus, a pirate ship. What happens when his old life and new life cross? Soriku, Cloleon, Akuroku, and others.


**Okay so here is my new story. I hope you'll like it.**

**Summary: Sora is a prince who hates his life of royalty. He decides to run away one day and runs into a member of The Tartarus, a pirate ship. He becomes a member of the crew and is enjoying his new life. What happens when his old life catches up with him?**

**Pairings: SoraxRiku, CloudxLeon, TidusxYuna, NaminexHayner, XionxVentus, RoxasxAxel, ZackxAerith, AquaxTerra.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or final fantasy.**

**~Run Away~**

Sora woke to the sounds of birds chirping outside his bedroom window. He sat up and turned his head to look outside. His cinnamon brown hair stood up in natural spikes. A few strands of the cinnamon brown hair fell over his cerulean blue eyes. A barely tanned hand brushed the cinnamon brown strands out of the way.

Sora moved the royal blue covers off himself as he got up. He walked to the window and opened it letting the sounds outside enter. He leaned on the window sill and just stared outside. The morning breeze ruffled his brown spikes. He closed his eyes as he listened to the birds chirping. He was in his own little world when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. Sora straightened and turned to the door as the wind blew against his white pajama pants and shirt.

"Enter." He called.

He watched as a boy with blonde hair tied into a low pony tail walked inside. The boy bowed as he closed the door. The boy wore a white dress shirt under a blue vest and blue pants. Sora looked to the boy's side where you could just see a blonde-colored monkey's tail.

"Good morning, your highness." The boy said.

"Zidane, I have told you a hundred times to call me Sora." Sora replied.

"Sorry Sora, I had forgotten." Zidane replied.

Sora watched as Zidane filled a bowl with water. He walked over and splashed the water onto his face as Zidane held a towel to him. Sora stood and dried his face as Zidane went to his wardrobe. He watched as Zidane pulled out some clothes fit for a prince.

Sora unbuttoned his pajama shirt and took it off, placing it on the bed. He pulled on the silk white dress shirt and buttoned it. He placed the royal blue silk vest on over the shirt. Zidane turned around as Sora changed from his pajama pants to royal blue dress pants. Sora sat down on his bed as Zidane put his black boots on. Sora stood and put on a royal blue jacket and buttoned it all the way, leaving only the collar unbuttoned. He folded the collar and his jacket cuffs then buttoned the ends to keep them in place. The last thing Sora put on was a silver crown pendent on a silver chain.

Sora stared into the mirror looking himself over. He sighed sadly and sat on his bed. He knew Zidane stood next to him as he looked outside. He felt Zidane sit down on the bed next to him.

"Sora is everything okay?" Zidane asked.

"No…" Sora answered.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Zidane asked.

"I don't want to rule." Sora replied.

"Go on." Zidane urged.

"I don't like living in a castle. I wish to live outside the castle and as a normal person." Sora replied.

"What would you do if you were not a noble?" Zidane asked.

"I don't know. Just some kind of work that does no involve ruling." Sora stated.

The two sat there in silence for a while. Sora turned away from the window and faced Zidane. Sora studied Zidane's face for a few before standing up. Zidane stood as well as he continued to watch Sora.

"I guess I better head down for breakfast." Sora said sadly.

"Yes sir." Zidane replied.

Sora headed out of his room and down to the dining room. He saw his father, King Eraqus, sitting near the head of the family's seat. His mother, Sakura, sat across from his father. His grandfather, Yen Sid, sat at the head of the table, as the head of the family.

His father had chestnut brown hair tied back in a pony tail, as well as cerulean blue eyes. Eraqus wore a tan colored yukata with a white coat on it. His mother had light brown hair and forest green eyes. She wore a light red dress shirt and skirt. Sora's hair was a mix of his parents, while he had his father's eyes.

His grandfather was old and had turned the throne over to Eraqus years ago. Since he was the oldest family member he was still the head of the family. He wore a blue dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Morning Mother, Father, Grandfather." Sora said as he entered.

"Morning dear." Sakura answered.

"Good morning, Sora." Eraqus greeted.

Sora sat down next to his father and a servant served him breakfast. Sora could feel his grandfather watching him intently. He looked up and locked eyes with his grandfather.

"You are late." Yen Sid said sharply.

"I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't feeling well when I first woke." Sora replied.

"You're not covering for that servant, Zidane, are you?" Yen Side asked.

"No Sir, Zidane came to get me and when he saw I wasn't feeling well. He fetched me some medicine after he helped me get ready." Sora explained.

"How are you feeling now dear?" Sakura asked worried.

"Much better, Mother." Sora answered.

"Good." Sakura replied smiling.

Sora began to eat his breakfast as his grandfather left the room. His mother was talking about a noble coming over with her daughters. Sora rolled his eyes at that. He heard his mother excuse himself to go get ready. Sora looked over at his father.

"Father, can we do something together today?" Sora asked hopefully.

"I would love to Sora, but a king's duties never cease." Eraqus said.

"I understand, Father." Sora replied sadly.

He watched his father stand and leave, before resuming his breakfast. Sora finished his breakfast then headed for his study. His studies passed by quickly as lunch time arrived. Sora was heading to the dining hall when he saw his mother coming over to him.

"Why don't you join me for lunch in the garden, dear?" Sakura suggested.

"Sure mother." Sora said happily.

Sora followed his mother outside and stopped when they reached the garden. Sitting at the lunch table were two girls about Sora's age. One girl had blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore a simple white dress. The other girl has red hair and blue eyes, she wore an elegant pink dress.

"Mother." Sora whispered with a groan.

"Sora. Your grandfather wishes for you to marry soon." Sakura stated.

"I don't want to be set up with anyone." Sora stated.

"Lady Kairi Kamiya is your grandfather's choice." Sakura stated firmly.

"I do not wish to marry her." Sora argued.

"Sora." Sakura warned.

"I do not like arranged marriages." Sora muttered.

"You will marry Lady Kairi." A stern voice ordered.

Sora turned and saw his grandfather standing there. Sora looked down and nodded in defeat. He listened as his grandfather and mother walked away. He turned and walked over to where the two girls sat. He looked up as both rose at his arrival. Sora bowed his slightly in greeting as they bowed to him.

"Hello Lady Kairi, Lady Namine." Sora greeted.

"It's nice to see you again your highness." The two greeted.

"Yes, I believe the last time we meet was at my cousin, Ventus's, wedding to your cousin, Xion." Sora replied.

"Yes. That was months ago." Kairi stated with a flirtatious smile.

They sat and a servant served their lunch. The three of them ate in silence. Sora greatly enjoyed Namine's company, her and Xion were like sisters to him. Kairi though always clung to him, and he disliked that.

"So Namine, I head you become engaged soon?" Sora asked.

"Out parents are considering an arranged marriage for me." Namine answered.

Namine smiled sadly and understood why. Namine had met a boy when she was younger and frequently met him in secret. Sora and Xion were the only two to know.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about you courting?" Kairi asked.

"Ah… So sorry Lady Kairi." Sora said.

"Kairi if you will. There is no need to be so formal." Kairi sweetly said.

"I'm sorry my lady if I caused you to be upset." Sora stated.

"Oh you have not upset me your highness." Kairi said.

The three finished lunch then went for a walk in the garden. Kairi hung off of Sora's arm the entire time. When it came close to mid-evening, Sora escorted Kairi and Namine to their awaiting carriage.

Sora headed back inside and up to his room, stopping on the way to tell Zidane he was not feeling well. Sora lay on his bed and sighed sadly as he stared at the top of his canopy bed. He sat up and looked over at his dresser. He moved over to it and pulled out a box that was hidden underneath. He opened the box and laid the contents out on his bed.

A dark blue tunic, a long sleeved cotton shirt along and dark blue pants. A brown belt lay next to the pants and brown boots rested in the bottom of the box. The last item was a brown cloak. Namine had given Sora them the last time they had met.

Sora stared at the items for a few minutes then nodded slightly. Sora began changing from his noble clothes to the commoner clothes on the bed. As Sora finished changing he heard a knock at his door. Sora grabbed a robe and covered his clothes then jumped into the bed.

"Come in!" He called.

Zidane walked in carrying a tray of food for Sora. He walked over to Sora and sat the tray on his lap. Zidane pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed.

"Your mother asked me to bring you dinner." Zidane explained.

"Ahh… Okay thank you." Sora said.

Sora started to eat his food under the watchful eyes of Zidane. When Sora finished eating Zidane looked at him one last time before exiting the room. Sora got out of bed and threw the robe off. He fastened the cloak and headed to the window.

Sora pulled himself out the window and moved along the small ledge. He held onto the wall and slowly moved to another window, which he climbed into. It was one of the library floors. He moved down the library stairs and into one of the back doors. The door was one that the servants used. He moved down the hall and hid inside rooms when he heard servants coming. He bolted the rest of the way when he saw the servants exit ahead.

He moved along the castle grounds till he found a part of the wall, away from the entrance, covered in vines. He climbed up the vines. He jumped down when he got to the top and ran down the path towards the town.

**~End chapter 1~**

**Sorry to end it there! I wanted a cliffy but couldn't think of a better one. I hope you liked the first chapter. I'll try to update soon. **


End file.
